User blog:ChocolateBliss/Forgiveness Chapter Three: Roomies..?
Taco's POV I nervously look out the window, waiting for Churro and Balloon to arrive. {ticking} Uggh, where ARE they?! What's taking them SO LONG..?! {knocking} ?!!!! Is that them? I hope so. {deep breath} ..You can do this, Taco. It's just a small family reunion. Nothing else. I open the front door, completely relived to see my older sister and romantic partner. Churro happily sighs, hugging me. "Hermana! It's been so long!" {sigh} Tell me about it. She walks upstairs, glancing around the hallway. "Where's my habitación, Sis?" Oh, THAT. I lead her into a vacant bedroom, with opposite-facing windows and decor. {clap} "Here it is!" Churro stares at the beige walls. ..Uhh.. "Do..do you like it?" {heavy breathing} "...Why?" Huh?! "Why can't I sleep with YOU, Taco?! We're hermanas, have you forgotten?!" ..Uh, NO. I'm not THAT stupid. And besides.. {slap} "YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!!" {gasp} Her eyes fill with tears. "T-Taco.." {running} Uh oh. He's coming. "Uhh, is everything okay? I heard a slapping sound." ..It wasn't ME, that's for sure. Churro frowns. "¡No! Taco just SLAPPED me out of nowhere!" I did NOT! {groan} "Shut your mouth Ro! Don't even start with--" {squeezing} ..Eh?! Is Balloon..CUDDLING me?! He gently rubs my lettuce. "Calm down love, okay? No need to get worked up over rooms." {grunt} "Hmph." {giggle} "Aww, is someone a teeny bit grumpy?!" ..Whatever. {sniffle} She glares at me. "You need to pedir disculpas. ¡AHORA!" Balloon jabs my elbow. "Say you're sorry. Please?" ..Fine, sure. "I-I'm sorry.." I grumble. {groan} "¿Qué? I couldn't hear you. Habla mas alto! Por favor!" ....Why? Why should I be the one apologizing? She's the one being ungrateful. ~ YOU DON'T HAVE TO MEAN IT ~ THEN YOU LEAVE ~ SIMPLE AS THAT ..?!?! I don't understand. What WAS that..? {heavy sigh} I smile bitterly, crossing my arms. "I'm sorry sister, okay?! You happy now?" Churro half-smiles, uneasily. "Uhh, not really." ..Well screw you then. "Paciencia, hermana. I wasn't done yet." ..Oh. "..I wasn't mad about the decor of the room. I was upset that we wouldn't spend any time together..in our very own bed.." ....... Balloon smiles, swooning. "Awww, that's so cute!" ..NO! THAT'S NOT CUTE AT ALL!! I slowly turn red. "Uhh..not like we're DATING or anything, right?" {gasp} He flushes, frowning. "Of course NOT! I didn't mean it like that!" Riiiiiiiight. {facepalm} Churro shoots me a deadly look. "You're such a pervertido.." ..OH. NO. SHE. DIDN'T. ..Did my sister just call me a PERVERT?! I think she did. ..I KNOW she did. Churro is as cunning as my other siblings. She's not as RUTHLESS as they are, but she hasn't ALWAYS been an angel to me. ..Screw this. I'm so stupid. I was a FOOL to EVER trust Churro. She isn't the sister I thought she was. I can't trust ANYONE now..except Balloon, of course.. ~ JUST LEAVE ~ IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARED ABOUT HER IN THE FIRST PLACE ~ TRUST NO ONE {sniffle} I fling the door open, and run downstairs. {gasp} "Taco, WAIIIT!!" Balloon mumbles. {heavy sigh} "¡Hermana! ¡Regresa aquí!" {choking} "NO!!" I shout, opening the door and running outside. {panting} Uggh, I feel exhausted.. {sad sigh} "TACO!! Please, COME BACK!!" ..NO! ~ DON'T JUST LEAVE ~ RUN AWAY ~ NEVER COME BACK ..I think I'm starting to hear little voices in my head.. Balloon's POV Churro instantly grabs my hand, running outside. {huff} "Prisa Balloon! Hurry!" ..Thanks for that, Churro. Now I know what to say in an emergency. {slam} She glances around the moonlight covered street. {groan} "Ughh..where IS she?!" ..Who knows?! Taco's quite small, so she's very easy to miss. ..Wait, is that a half-moon shaped shadow? Hopefully it's Taco! "Churro!" She walks over to the small, taco-shaped shrub. "Balloon? Have you found hermana Taco yet?" Uhh..I think so? {rustling} {disappointed sigh} Her smile fades. "Uhh..this is only a shrub SHAPED into a taco. It's not my hermana.." ..Oops. She stares at me, smiling. "..You're all red.." ..That's because I'm embarrassed.. {groan} "S-Sorry Churro..I had no idea.." I mumble. {chuckle} "Está bien. It's okay Balloon. It's not your fault. This isn't the FIRST time Taco has ran off.." ..WHAT?! "Y-You're kidding right?!?!" I squeal. Churro shakes her head solemnly. "Sadly, no. Taco's the youngest in our family, so the chances of her going missing are quite high." ..That's not good. That's not good AT ALL.. She cracks a tiny smile. "Well, at least it's not going to--" {thunder rumbles} {pshh..} "--rain.." {sad sigh} Her face pales, and she sits on the grass again. {sniffle} ?!?!?!?! "..WHY DID I SAY THOSE THINGS TO HER?!" What things? I sit beside Churro. "What do you mean?" {heavy sigh} "I..I didn't really like the guest room..since I knew that me and Taco wouldn't sleep together." ..That's it? Seriously? I blink, totally confused. "..That's all? I don't see a reason for her to get upset about that." She nods. "Me neither, but I guess my dear hermana took it the wrong way.." As usual.. {sigh} Churro curls her legs to her face. "..I miss her.." ..Me too. I rush to the gardens, bringing back an umbrella. {rustling} "Here--" She grabs the umbrella, shaking. "G-Gracias Balloon.." Heh, It's nothing. {giggle} "It's nothing, really." {lightning flashes} !!!!!!!!!!!! Churro's eyes fill with tears. "I..I hope my dear hermana is safe from the lluvia..rain." Same here. Taco's my GIRLFRIEND, after all. I give her hand a quick squeeze. "I'm sure she is. All we can do now is hope.." {sniffle} {happy sigh} "You're so dulce..sweet." I guess.. '' We both sit in the grass, huddled under the tiny umbrella. {lightning flashes} {gasp} {whimpering} Churro's lip quivers. "''Hermana..¡HERMANA!!" Aww, I feel so bad for her.. I squeeze her hand again, hugging and rubbing her back. "Shh...don't cry. I'm sure Taco's okay. She's been through alot, right?" {sniffle} "Sí.." But.. ..I don't think she's okay. Not at all.. Category:Blog posts